Talk:Pikmin family
Are the different colours sub-species or separate species of the same family? I would have thought separate species which mean an article title like Pikmin (family) or preferably just Pikmin would be more suited to the page. Discordance 01:54, 30 December 2006 (UTC) http://www.penny-arcade.com/2004/10/22 The other species article (since deleted) had things added from the above page. Those were competition entries DO NOT add them here. I've only posed the link here because it's fun to read. Discordance 18:43, 13 January 2007 (UTC) I for one are verey interested is the multi coloer onins at the end of pikmin1.Have any opinyos on them?--Last Onion 02:33, 7 December 2007 (UTC) At the beging of pikmin1 the red yellow and blue onions were dormant But at the good ending the player would see many active multi coloer onions in the atmospher, so what dose this say about wild pikmin. also thoughs Onions,whar did they come from.And what realy are they? If you distroy the onion you distroy there sorce of repodution.If pikmin come from onions whar do onions come from? Could it be that its the onion that is the true speaces and the pikmin are just its mind les apndeges?Think about it: the pikmin dont seam to sleep ,eat,and might get an energy reacharge inside the onion.All the nuterance gets stuffed into the onion,ther by feeding it.How else would it know to make a singe pikmin sprout.And lift on at night. Butt that brings up onion reprodution of wich im cluless. --Last Onion 14:30, 8 December 2007 (UTC) I suppose it's possible that the Onions are the same species as their respective Pikmin, but have different genes activated. How a living thing will look and behave doesn't just depend on what's written in its genetic code, but also on which genes are "turned on" or "turned off." It's possible that hormonal changes early in a seed's development could cause it to grow into a new Onion instead of a Pikmin. Heck, Candypops are supposed to be related to Pikmin. Suppose the Candypops were stray Pikmin seeds that tried to propagate in areas with abnormal light levels or soil conditions, and through some ancient evolutionary adaption, changed their growth accordingly. I read somewhere that pikmin are from the family Pikminicus or something. And Olimar wonders about something I wonder too- where do pikmin get their energy? And about the talk about the Onions, I think that they're like the queens(and maybe kings) of a pikmin coloney, like ants and bees. (It would be kind of stupid to make those links, although the Secret Insects at the Wistful Wild could use one- wait, just made it.) My theroy is that certain pikmin seeds are produced by an Onion close to death. These seeds are the ones that will grow into Onions. If this was the case in the game, the Onion would only produce one. And about the Candypop Buds, the pikmin probably have some sort of symbiosis with them.Pikdude 20:23, 2 January 2008 (UTC)